Remember Me Now
by Baci
Summary: Hermione thought he was gone forever after their horrible break up. But now he's back at Hogwarts as a fellow teacher. Can they survive professionally together with their feelings flying? RH Please RR! COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.   
  
Author's note: Please R/R. I won't continue if you all don't like it. I hope you do!   
  
Remember Me Now  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione stumbled into the classroom. "Hello children, sorry I'm late. I…well…let's get started, shall we? Books open. O'Neil, will you please start reading aloud on page 103. Thank you."   
  
Slipping into the wooden chair behind her desk, Hermione's shoes slipped off as her head was lowered into her hands. Pretending to look at the book in front of her, her mind began to swirl. "Years cast off into that abyss…why now…why?"  
  
"Miss. Granger, Miss…umm…Mame."  
  
"What…oh, sorry, yes dear?"  
  
"I'm done with that section, would you like me to continue?"  
  
"No, no, that will do. Thank you, O'Neil. Umm…everyone please copy down the last three examples from the book and then write proofs for each of them. This will be due at the end of class." Moans filled the classroom.  
  
Hermione smiled, "I know some of you would consider this "busy work," however, you will find that this method of studying is the best way to prepare yourselves for the test that awaits you next Monday." The moans that followed this spiel were louder and longer than before.   
  
Eyes lowering once more, she listened carefully for the swishing of quills gliding the parchment, which quickly followed.   
  
She loved her students, even the non-studious ones. For each of them had their good qualities and their own brilliance hidden within; Hermione felt her job was to find those hidden talents and expose them.   
  
Hermione searched her desk for a good book to read while her students worked. In the process she stumbled across a tattered green colored cover and slowly found herself grasping the spin. The author's name, Kennilworthy Whisp, was written in small yellow letters below the book's bold title. She smiled as she opened the book slowly, remembering the time when this book was inside of a badly wrapped pink package with a yellow bow. She grinned as she turned to Chapter 7: Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland, it was his favorite part. She remembered him reading it over and over and one day handing her this package which also contained tickets to the World Cup game inside. How he had slaved to get those tickets, waiting three days out in the rain just so they could go together. Even though she had no real interest in the sport, she couldn't bring herself to not thank him profusely for the gift and graciously accept the tickets.   
  
However, that game became special.   
  
She had never figured it out, maybe it was the excitement of the crowd or the lack of air due to the height of their seats. For some reason, as they walked away from that field he froze for a moment. She turned to face him, with a quizzical look.   
  
He laughed, blushing, "You know Hermione, I really like you."  
  
She simply gazed, frozen in time, bewildered.  
  
"I don't know why I've never told you. I was frightened, I suppose. But you wouldn't have come with me today if you didn't feel the same way. I know you're not a big fan of the game."   
  
She didn't know what to say or do, so she stood there feeling completely out of control, which she was.   
  
"Hermione," he stepped closer, "Hermione…," he was inches from her face, "I…" He kissed her.   
  
"Miss. Granger….MISS GRANGER!"  
  
"WAIT! Oh….oooohh…sorry, what is it?"  
  
"We have our work to turn in, class is over," several students surrounded her desk.  
  
"Oh, yes dears, just put it here please, thank you."  
  
"Goodbye, Miss. Granger." The students filtered out through the door.   
  
Hermione laid her head on the desk. "He's here now…but it's not the same…it can never be the same."   
  
KNOCK   
  
"Yes!" Hermione shouted, head still lying on her desk.   
  
"I was wondering if I could talk to you; you seemed a little shocked before."   
  
She knew that voice that sweet…tender…HORRIBLE…INSENSITIVE voice. Hermione looked up, half shocked, half relieved. There he was, after all this time, waiting to talk to her.   
  
"Yes, Ron." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.   
  
Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! Please R/R. I hope you like it!   
  
Remember Me Now  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Okay Hermione, I know this may seem awkward, yet we are just going to have to live with the situation. I'm sorry I didn't warn you beforehand, yet I didn't know I got the job until Dumbledore wrote me two days ago. There just wasn't time to warn you."  
  
"Oh, oh! So you couldn't have sent an owl or at least asked Dumbledore to pass along the news!"  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry. Look, I will try to avoid you at all cost if it is obviously going to cause you this much pain. Yet, at this point I thought all would have been forgotten, or at least healed a tad."  
  
"Well, some of us don't forget as easily as others do, obviously!" Hermione roared.   
  
"Okay…not a good thing to bring up, Ron," he mumbled under his breath. "Look, I'm taking over Madame Hooch's job, I'll probably be on the pitch all day and you'll be up here in the Arithmancy classroom. We won't even have to see each other."  
  
"Fine!" she screamed, "If that's the way you like it, fine!"  
  
"But, I thought that is what you wanted!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Okay, fine!" And Ron stumbled out of the classroom without turning back.   
  
Hermione sat hunched over on her desk, arms crossed, eyes beaming. She would avoid him at all cost. She wouldn't even have to glance at him as he passed her in the hallway. She didn't have to go to those horrible Quidditch matches if she didn't want to. She didn't even have to sit on the same side of the table as him during dinner. She'd be okay.  
  
Then a thought came to her: Had he known? Had he not warned her? Ooooo….she would kill him.   
  
Hermione ran upstairs to the Owlery, scribbling on a piece of paper as she ran.   
  
Harry,  
  
Did you know he was coming to teach here? How come you didn't warn me? You know how much pain that breakup caused. You know I'm not prepared for this. I loved him, Harry. I'm not yet over this! I need to speak to you. Send word ASAP.   
  
Hermione  
  
Hermione strode slowly into the Great Hall for dinner. Her head rose high, supporting her witches hat which was perfectly straightened, no wrinkles in it, tip perfectly pointed. Nearing the teacher's table she saw Dumbledore in the middle. Sitting next to him was Sinistra and McGonagall. Snape was on McGonagal's left. Sitting next to Snape was Hagrid. Slightly hyperventilating, Hermione turned her head to the other side of the table. Sitting next to Sinistra was Ron and to his right was an empty chair.   
  
"Why I outa…oooo," Hermione thought, glaring at Dumbledore, who gave her a smiling nod.   
  
After a slight pause, Hermione eye's fell to the floor and she continued to walk to her seat. At least Professor Binn's was sitting to her right, she could talk to him.   
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and the chatter ceased instantly. "Students, I would like to introduce a temporary new member to our teaching staff, Ronald Weasley." Applause, whistles, and cheers filled the air. "Some of you may know Ron as the Appleby Arrow's keeper for three years now. However, Ron has been so kind as to use his time off to help us out in a tight spot and replace Madame Hooch while she is taking some time off." The roars in the Great Hall increased and echoed off the walls. "I'm sure you will all learn a great deal in your flying lessons and on the Quidditch field from the new Professor." Ron grinned, he liked the sound of being called a Professor. Snape rolled his eyes. "Now," Dumbledore continued, "let the feast begin!"  
  
As the food appeared in front of them, Hermione reached for the potatoes. Yet, at the same time Ron reached for the same dish. Pausing awkwardly for a moment, Ron glanced at her, "Go ahead." Hermione nodded at him, quickly piling the mushy potatoes onto her plate. She wanted to explode. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All is copyrighted to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Author's Notes: Yeah, sorry about the punctuation on those first two chapters. I think I know how to fix it. Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying it.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Miss. Hunkle may I have a word with you please?" Hermione motioned to the short, red head in the front row of her class.   
  
"Yes, Mame?" Padmine Hunkle squeaked nervously as she approached her frightening Professor's desk.  
  
"Well dear, by the looks of your latest exam you are falling behind in class. I know for a fact that you are capable of better; I have seen you perform superbly on past exams. Do you have any idea why your grades have been dropping?"  
  
Padmine glanced back at her teacher with a nervous twitch.   
  
After a pause, Hermione continued, "I am requesting that you stay after class for extra practice. I want you to perform to your potential, which you have shown several times already."  
  
Padmine's twitching increased as she began to speak softly, "Professor…Professor, I'm afraid that will be impossible."  
  
"Pardon me, dear?"  
  
"I…I…said Professor that the extra practicing after class will not be possible. I'm sorry."  
  
"Well my dear, I'm afraid that it will certainly be possible, you will make it possible."  
  
"Um…well Mame, I'm afraid I have Quidditch until twilight starting directly after this class. Professor Weasley holds mandatory lessons on flying after regular school, just for Quidditch team members. He's threatened anyone who does not attend that they will be kicked off the team," Padmine's eyes lit up with fear at the thought of this idea. This is when Hermione noticed the dark circles under Padmine's eyes.   
  
"Padmine, have you been sleeping well? You look exhausted."  
  
"Well, I've been putting in extra studying at night because I don't have time after class. My workload is really piling up. You know, honestly Professor, I thought that the new, famous, flying coach would make life easier. Madame Hooch was always driving her flyers hard, but Professor Weasley does not compare to her at all. He seems extremely angry all the time and sometimes I think he keeps us longer just because of it. It's as if by driving us harder he is letting out his tension." Padmine's voice was growing in confidence as she continued, "And Professor, the way he threatens us is horrible. I'm scared to drop the quaffle because he might yell at me. I used to admire him, I was a huge fan of what he did for the Appleby Arrow's…"  
  
"Yeah, he did amazing things for their defense," Hermione blurted. Then she suddenly sunk low into her chair, acting like it was a sin for her to know anything about what was happening in the world of profession Quidditch.   
  
"Yeah," Padmine responded awkwardly, surprised by her nose-in-her-books teacher, "but now I'm almost sad to have admired him because of the way he treats us. It's as if we are pawns in his army of hate."  
  
Hermione felt this comment was a little dramatic, but sympathized with her student, "What if I write you a note?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Umm…well, Professor Weasley will not accept notes, Professor. He said that if other teachers have problems with his teaching methods that they can approach him themselves. He also said that there would be no excuses accepted for missed practices. I just can't be kicked off the team, Professor. Please don't make me be kicked off!" Padmine pleaded frantically.   
  
Hermione didn't know what she could do. Her professional side wanted to scream at this man for his unkindness toward his students and his non-academic attitude. Yet, the fan inside of her wanted to support him. When the second thought occurred to Hermione, she suddenly sprang out of her seat. "What am I thinking!" she exclaimed out loud, making the class jump.   
  
"Professor! What's wrong?" a student screeched, dropping her book on the floor.   
  
"Oh….OH…sorry dears, please continue with your work." Hermione lowered herself back into her chair quickly. She had to do something. She couldn't just let Ron get away with abusing her student's studying time. "Padmine, I'll take care of it. Don't worry, I'll be firm and you will still be on the Quidditch team when I'm done with him…I mean when I'm done speaking with Professor Wealsey."  
  
"Umm…thanks Professor," Padmine hurried back to her seat, ready to cry by the thought that she was probably going to lose her spot on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.   
  
As the classroom emptied at the end of the session, Hermione gathered her wits about her and headed out to the Quidditch field, feeling both confident and confused. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.   
  
Author's note: Thank you Alayna, StRaWbErRiEs AnD BlUeBeRrIeS, Evie Jasmyne, Emily, WinterButterfly, and powerpetal for all the reviews! They keep me writing. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
As the sun melted behind the rising stars and the breeze crept slowly to bed, Professor Hermione Granger headed off toward the Quidditch field. Hogwarts stood like a giant amongst aunts, peering down with watchful eyes. Hermione never felt scared or alone wandering through Hogwarts' grassland. There was something comforting about the giant that stood behind her, something that made her feel as if she was protected.   
  
Gliding slowly toward the pitch, she wondered what she was about to say and do. She was certain for one thing: she could not wear her heart on her sleeve. She could not let Ron see any emotion escape her, except her anger toward him on behalf of her students.   
  
Preparing herself for the worst she stepped onto the field, but no one was in sight. "Ron?" she called out. No one answered.   
  
Turning around, she was about to head back, relieved. However, as she looked up into the night sky, she saw him. He was soaring, twisting, and looping through the air like he had no care in the world.   
  
"Ron!" she yelled out. "Weasley!" But he didn't stop. This continued for about three minutes until Hermione understood that her effort to get his attention would not work by yelling.   
  
As she looked to her right, she saw a pile of broomsticks lying on the grass. Grabbing one, Hermione took off from the ground and attempted to get Ron's attention. She was waving her hands in the air and yelling his name, but he was too distracted to notice.   
  
Hermione was starting to get annoyed. She had not come up here to play tag.   
  
Then she had an idea. "Why had I not thought of this before?" she wondered, hitting herself on the head with her hand.   
  
Pulling her wand out of her cloak, she fired gold flares into the sky. Ahhh HA! He had seen them. He turned around to look at the flares, not noticing where he was flying. He was diving toward Hermione, head still turned.   
  
"Oh, good Ron, now you get the idea," she said out loud, nodding to herself.   
  
Ron was still looking back to see where the flares had come from.   
  
"Ron! Ron, you're getting too close. Ron, turn around! Ronnnnn!!!"  
  
But it was too late, as Ron's head whipped around in midair he collided with Hermione and she fell from her broom.   
  
When his brain acknowledged the situation he dived as fast as he could to reach her. "Come on…come on!" he yelled to himself.  
  
The sun was gone causing low visibility and the only light was from the specks in the sky and the bold moon that was covered by a patch of clouds.   
  
The flares continue to shoot from her wand as he raced to her, creating an obstacle course for him to dodge in and out of.  
  
"Hermioneeeee!"  
  
Bang!   
  
They had both reached the ground with a loud thud. Movement ceased and the darkness swamped over them. There they lay, peacefully. Hermione's head on Ron's chest and Ron's arms grasping her tightly; but neither seemed to realize their state because neither was conscious. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.   
  
Author's note: love the reviews! Please continue, so I will. :~)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Her skin tingled as a brisk breeze blew over her body. She gave a shudder and the arms entrapping her grew tighter. She new she should be frightened, but she wasn't. Her vision was blurred, but her eyes continued to squeeze to try and focus on the person above her. His mouth was moving slowly, but she still couldn't understand the words being spoken.   
  
"moomunnmoomooo…mummsuummloomma…yuummou…sorrrmy…hium…ium…dumb…you….beautiful…will always love…you…love…you."   
  
Hermione's head grew limp in Ron's arms as he continued to speak. Her mind was gone, but her heart was repeating those last two words she had heard coming out of his mouth.   
  
"No…'Mione come back…come back," Ron pleaded, as he shook her.   
  
Gazing up for a sign of relief, from across the lake Ron saw a blurry figure striding toward them.   
  
"Hermione…oh please…don't be gone…please!"  
  
The figure came into focus.   
  
"Harry! Thank God! Help me take her inside…she needs to get to the hospital!" Ron yelped.  
  
"What happened?" Harry gasped, supporting Hermione's head as Ron picked her off the ground. "I saw the flares."  
  
"I smashed into her…she seemed to be trying to get my attention and I smashed into her and she fell off her broom. I'm such an idiot! None of this would have ever happened if I hadn't of given her a reason to leave me in the first place. It's my fault, Harry. If she dies, it's my fault entirely!"  
  
"Ron…calm down…she's not going to…"  
  
But Ron persisted, "I was so jealous. Why did I have to be so jealous? I knew she was just fooling around to aggravate me…that's what we do best, aggravate each other, right? But I went too far…she left…and now she'll never know how much I truly care because I never had the guts to tell her…well, not until it was too late."   
  
"RON! Shut up and run!" Harry screamed, staring down at Hermione's mouth which was now dripping with blood.   
  
Scrambling into the hospital wing, Ron laid Hermione on the stiff, white bed as Harry yelled for Madam Pomfrey. The nurse set out to work immediately, shutting Ron and Harry out of the wing.   
  
Ron turned against the door as it shut in his face and hit his fist against it. Sliding down to the floor he began to sob. The sounds ricocheted down the hallway.   
  
Harry, not expecting this from his friend, sat down beside Ron with his head in his hands. Harry wondered how he could help him. What could he say to comfort him? Ron had been a big support in his times of need; could he, Harry, do the same for Ron? Harry began to mumble to himself. Suddenly Ron spoke.  
  
"You know, Harry, I always wondered why she even looked at me the way she did. I mean, why would she even consider liking me when she had you?"  
  
Harry's eyes rolled to meet Ron's, giving him a quizzical and hurt look.   
  
"I mean, you two, you are perfect for each other. That kiss proved it. I saw the way she was looking at you. She loves you, doesn't she! DOESN'T SHE, HARRY!" Ron spilled into tears as he screamed.   
  
Harry was fuming. His teeth tightened, his face squished up, and his brain began to smolder. "NOW YOU LISTEN HERE RON! HERMIONE GRANGER LOVES YOU AND ONLY YOU! That kiss meant nothing. Look…LOOK…I have proof!"   
  
Harry fudged around inside his pocket for an instant before drawing out a note. Shoving it in Ron's face, Ron began to read, slowly, letting every ounce of the note sink into his soul.   
  
"She…she loved me. It says she loved me!" Ron exclaimed. He continued to mumble, "love me…love me," as Harry spoke.   
  
"She sent that to me the night you arrived to teach. Ron, you have to believe me…that kiss was a tradition on New Years. That kiss was to infuriate you. You were right before about her. She was testing to see if you would get jealous. Would she do something like that if she didn't care?"   
  
"And…she's 'not yet over this!' You know what that means, Harry! You know what that means!"   
  
"Yes, I do, Ron!" Harry smiled.   
  
"She has to wake up…she has to be okay!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Author's note: Sorry this took so long to get up. I've been packing for vacation and getting ready to head off to college. :~) Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Seconds lingered, minutes dragged, and days soon became weeks. By the time snow began to fall, Ron was in a meditative state. He was teaching still, but he wasn't answering student's questions or holding evening practices anymore.   
  
"What's gotten into him?" a second year asked.  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't heard about the famous Hermione and Ron relationship!" a fourth year responded.  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Well Professor Granger and Professor Weasley have been in love since their sixth year at Hogwarts together. They always new they liked each other, but neither of them ever had the guts to say anything. They eventually did get together, two years after graduation, when Hermione was dared to ask Ron out, by Harry. So she did. However, even though they were now together, they continued to drive each other crazy. I think it's part of the fun in their relationship. Yet, one night, Ron saw Harry kissing Hermione at a New Years Eve Party and he burst out of a party and they didn't talk since, that is until they had to work together. Now that she's hurt, he's realizing what an idiot he has been. Unfortunately, it's probably too late for their relationship; Hermione is likely not to wake up."  
  
"Don't say that!" yelled a fifth year.  
  
"Yeah, she'll wake up! She just has too!"  
  
Students had gathered around the fourth year to hear the famous story retold about two troubled lovers. The crowd was so big that it blocked off the entire hallway.   
  
"Well personally, I think it was Hermione's fault for kissing Harry. She shouldn't have done that to Ron if she really cared about him," said a proud fifth year.  
  
"No it was not!!"  
  
"Oh I think so. Who wants their girl running around with another guy?" A bunch of males nodded in agreement.   
  
"Oh shut up!" roared a few females.  
  
"Now hold on, hold on! You all obviously don't know the entire story. Let me tell you a little more about the New Years party."  
  
A few people gasped, "There's more to it?"  
  
"There's always more to the story," smiled the wise fourth year. "Well, that night, Ron and Hermione had not gone to the party together. They were bickering beforehand and ended up having a huge fight. So Harry took Hermione out to this party so she wouldn't be alone on New Years. However, Harry also brought along his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley."  
  
"WHAT!?"   
  
"Oh, please, Harry and Ginny, that's another totally famous love story, but we won't get into that now."  
  
"You mean Harry Potter is dating Ron Weasley's sister? How uncomfortable."  
  
"Just listen will ya. Those two were always meant to be. Okay, anyway…so, at the party, Harry had expected Ron to show up and make up with Hermione. But Harry had not expected Ron to bring a date to the party, making things worse then they already were. What made it even worse was who Ron brought to the party."  
  
"WHO!"  
  
"Ya, WHO!"  
  
"Luna Lovegood, Hermione's good friend."  
  
"What! That crazy loon, now I've heard about her. She's the one who writes for that magazine."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, but to continue…before midnight, Hermione stepped out onto the balcony and guess what she saw! It was Luna and Ron, embracing."   
  
"That slimeball!" yelled a little first year.  
  
"But wait, there's still more too it. Of course, Hermione runs off in a rage, which leads to her kissing Harry in front of Ron at midnight; but the catch is that Ron didn't embrace Luna on purpose, she had simply tripped after having a little too much to drink and fallen into him."  
  
"Oh my goodness."  
  
"I know. So now this little misunderstanding has turned into a huge dilemma which neither Ron or Hermione can fix, that is unless Hermione wakes up."  
  
BANG   
  
"What in the world?"  
  
"It sounded like it came from in here," yelled a fifth year, who was running toward Professor Weasley's office.   
  
"Professor? PROFESSOR!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Author's Note: ooooo…have to leave it there for today folks. Hee hee. I know, I know, I'm cruel, oh well. R/R I'm leaving on vacation tomorrow. But I'm bringing my laptop with me, so I'll hopefully be able to update while I'm laying around on the beach. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: all belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  
Author's Note: Wow I really got mixed reviews this time. And I apologize for writing catcher instead of keeper in the second chapter. But luckily most of you got what I meant. Thanks for the feedback. Keep up the R/R.   
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Someone…someone call for help! Get help QUICK!"  
  
"What's happened…is he okay?"  
  
"Just go grab someone will you!"  
  
Students split in two directions; some ran toward Ron's office while the other bunch sprinted down the other hallways in search of adults.   
  
"Professor Weasley…Professor…please get up…please!" the student yelled as she shook Ron from side to side.  
  
"You don't think he's…he can't be."  
  
"I don't think so, not yet at least."  
  
"Why did he do it? Now this was a foolish act."  
  
"I bet he just lost hope. You know, with her gone."  
  
"STOP TALKING AND GET ME SOMETHING TO STOP THIS BLEEDING!"  
  
"What in the world?" came the voice of Professor Dumbledore from behind the students. "Stand aside, stand aside. Ronald get up!" With the help of Dumbledore's magic a weary Ron rose from the ground, blood dribbling down his front, and he began to follow Dumbledore, in a trance, out of the room.  
  
The students parted like the Red Sea and all eyes were transfixed on their flying Professor.   
  
"What happened!" gasped several students as Dumbledore marched passed them.  
  
"Nothing that can not be fixed with a little help," replied the wise Headmaster.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Darkness began to fade and spurts of light glided across. Relieving the tension in his brain, the fuzziness began to disperse.  
  
His mind began to swirl and he pondered about the night. He couldn't believe he had almost done it. He wondered why? He blamed her, it was always her. He would do anything for her; even kill himself. His bargain with the heavens went wrong though; he was too frightened to perform the act. However, in a storm of rage he slipped and the knife attempted to perform the act for him. The floor hit back hard and he was gone. He knew he was lucky. His destiny was sending him down a different trail. He begged for it to include her.   
  
Across from him he saw a beautiful glowing figure. Struggling to sit up, he reached out into the blur.   
  
"Hermione," Ron called. But no motion was present as a response.   
  
"She's hasn't woken," came Dumbledore's voice from afar.   
  
Startled by the Headmaster's presence Ron began to ramble, "Sir, I'm so sorry for everything. I was being totally irresponsible. My duty will always be toward this school first and foremost from then on. I didn't even think about the aftermath of my actions. I am truly sorry..."  
  
"And I am truly relieved that you are okay. I did not think you were of the suicidal nature, Professor. But I suppose in this world of troubled love we all do crazy things," Dumbledore smiled.   
  
"Sir, when will she wake? Do we know? Will she be alright?"  
  
"Ron that is something I do not know the answer to. However, you will find that the presence of a loved one will always help during trialing times. And believe me, Mr. Weasley you have always been a loved one to her," Dumbledore explained as his eyes widened, gave a nod, and then walked slowly out of the hospital wing.   
  
Sliding out of his bed, hand on his chest, he glided weakly over to her bedside.   
  
Ron placed his head on her bed, "'Mione, I wish you would get up. I need you Hermione. I adore you. I worship you. I want you to be mine, all mine. Life is nothing without you. These past weeks have been torture. I would do anything to have you back: I would adopt a spider as a pet, go into the dark forest, fight Voldemort, again…"  
  
"Would you join S.P.E.W.?"  
  
"Of course I would join that stupid S.P.E.W. Don't you understand I would do anything…anything! Wait! HERMIONE…oh my goodness! Thank God! Thank God!"  
  
"Hello sweetie," Hermione whispered, placing her hand is his.  
  
"Oh my darling. I missed you so much! I'm so sorry for everything. I want you to know that night, that night of the New Years party, Luna and I were not together. Well, that is we weren't together-together. And I was an idiot for believing that you and Harry had a thing for each other…"  
  
"Ron…"  
  
"I missed you…oh how I missed you…"  
  
"Ronald…"  
  
"I almost, oh I almost, I don't want to tell you…"  
  
"RON! SHUT UP AND KISS ME!" Hermione exploded, grabbing Ron's red hair and kissing him passionately.   
  
"WOW!" exclaimed Ron. "What was that for?"  
  
"That was for you, my love," Hermione smiled tenderly.   
  
"I love you too, Hermione," Ron beamed.  
  
A/N: Very mushy stuff, I know. LoL Hope you liked it. I 


End file.
